Talk:CCSF 2007
The Creatures Community Spirit Festival 2007 will one month long, with a theme of Community. Over the first two weeks of the Festival, volunteers and staff members who have signed up for an account at the CCSF website will each have their staff levels activated and be able to start adding to the site. Then, with much anticipation, the event will officially commence! CCSF Team We are currently looking for volunteers to join the CCSF 2007 team to '''post news, articles, interviews & tutorials' (game-play, developer and graphics), translate articles (French and German), develop addons (agents, metarooms, breeds and genetic breeds), organise community developer projects (e.g. metaroom projects), post interesting adoptions, hold wolfling runs, design small website graphics, create advertising banners and signature images, organise online games, and all sorts. So, if you fancy signing up, then do post here or drop me an email with what you would like to do (and any feature requests you might have for the website that you may need for your contribution). Those participating in the running of the CCSF 2007 will gain access to the CCSF website nearer the time in order to set up their contributions/events. - Don 13:34, 23 April 2007 (UTC)'' We are still looking for volunteers so please continue signing up! Please note that the above is out of date, we are now thinking about the CCSF 2008. -Malkin 01:16, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Hey I'm launching a website on the last day of CCSF and i planned to talk about it throughout the festival. I signed up for a members account but i can't use it for some reason(It is a day after the event commenced) -ATN(Alexander)Tuesday September 03, 2007 (UTC) I realise its a bit late but Treesprite and I, under the name Albian Essence, have a genetic breed we'd like to submit. More more precisely 11 variations of the same genetic breed. What would we need to do to include it? Danikat 21:30, 31 August 2007 (UTC) I can do some C1 COBs. --Icepenguin 15:31, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :That's brilliant! We don't have many C1 developers around so that would be great - Don 18:30, 23 April 2007 (UTC) I can do news, general admin kinda stuff, tutorials on non-developer things, definite willing volunteer sitting here waiting for work :). --Ettinshoard 15:59, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :Excellent! What sort of tutorials would you prefer to work on? - Don 18:30, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::Perhaps a beginners guide to DS or somat, Like I said, Dev work isn't really up my street (read: is too lazy to learn CAOS) so it'd be more likely to be user related things. Alternatively I'd be really happy to run a IACGMOOH in whatever game (not C2, that's broken under vista :( ). You can contact me at my talk page, I'm checking back here frequently, or else email me at elliot.hughes(Aaaattt)gmail.com --Ettinshoard 08:02, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :::A beginners guide would be very useful! A good many people get stuck in the early stages of playing the games - Don 10:46, 25 April 2007 (UTC) I can write articles and do interviews if needed... :D --Panther385 21:54, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::Terrific! Those we will urgently need! :) - Don 14:36, 28 July 2007 (UTC) i can do admin stuff and post news and articles and interviews anything you need i will try and do. oh and hey don im Grubz5 on yahoo messenger remember? thanks i just want to help the Creatures Community all i can! ----Rocks25 Tue Apr 24 2007 13:45:28 GMT-0400 (Eastern Daylight Time) :Two more volunteers, that is great news! - Don 18:53, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Do you mean graphics as in stuff for the website itself like banner, buttons, etc? I could do that. I'd also love to host another C1 wolfing run like I did last year. I'd probably have it in Terra Nornia instead though, just to mix things up. ~ Poopster :Yes, along with artwork to put on the different pages to given them a little more life and plenty of advertising banners and logos. That would be excellent. Ooo, a C1 Terra Nornia wolfling run would be terrific. The runs were great fun last year so we'll need to keep them going! :) - Don 10:46, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ::I can also host a C1 WR. --Icepenguin 11:23, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :::The more wolfling runs the better. If we can get a few with some interesting themes then that might be fun - Don 14:36, 28 July 2007 (UTC) I can do anything technical such as the general Boring But Has To Be Done management work, and I would be happy to lend my PHP/MySQL skills. --Lsproc 16:41, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :I think the main 'has to be done' element, which we often need more help with, has always been the news posts - ensuring something is posted at least once a day updating everyone on what is going on around the Community. How do you feel about that sort of thing, or is that not as interesting? - Don 14:36, 28 July 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry, I wouldn't be able to do that, I am always too scatterbrained to do that kind of stuff, I had bad enough trouble getting Creatures Community Disk 2.0 finished :P --Lsproc 12:46, 30 July 2007 (UTC) If anyone's interested in creatures-themed fiction, I could probably whip some stuff up over summer break. Perhaps a serial story, released one episode at a time? Tigger89 19:37, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :Sounds good to me! - Don 14:36, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Now that school is out I can concentrate on getting some things finished for release during the CCSF. I'd be happy to help with any other organizational stuff that needs to be done, too. clohse 26 May 2007 :Great! - Don 14:36, 28 July 2007 (UTC) I'm awaiting an email back about some sample banners. I was also thinking about submitting a 7 part fan-fic. I have 2 parts written now, and I was thinking I could release one everyday for a week during the festival. I am stilling rather willing for doing a C1 wolfing run, but if someone else wants to do that this year I don't mind. Poopster :The banners are looking amazing! and a fan-fic would be excellent! :) - Don 14:36, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Hello, there! I do not want to promise to much (lack of time & tendency for lazyness) but I could provide some English/German-translations. Also I would like to have my the final version of the "Grendels of Minimordor" (genetic grendel breed) along with some extras (like: conversions of C3 objects, a short tutorial about making an "ovicidal agent", CAOS-modifications for less hard disk consuming wolfing runs and a special toy for the Arimeides GoMs) hosted on the CCSF 2007. This "Arimeides Starter Kit" is ready and can be send for inspection. Minisauron :Phew! For a minute I thought we might not have any translators this year - Anything you can do would be excellent! All of those things sound perfect! I'll keep my fingers crossed on those!! :) - Don 14:36, 28 July 2007 (UTC) If I don't decide to be lazy, I'll do some genetic breeds-Grendel Man Is there anyone who could translate the announcement post into German for Amanora's Creatures Board, Mummy's Creatures Forum and the Creatures Unlimited Forum please? :Thank you for the translation Minisauron!!! :) Hi! I can try to translate a few articles into German, too! ;-) - Toa-Nuva 20:09, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :That's great! You're second year running of helping us out! :) Translators are going to be vital again for ensuring everyone can join in with the festivities! :) - Don 10:59, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Hello! I can translate into French and German, and I have half a metaroom background sitting on my mac if anyone wants it. Gulli :Brilliant!!! Would you want to use the metaroom background for a small community developer project perhaps? - Don 10:59, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Hi I could help with the DS beginners guide or a C3 on whatever I can do to help. I can also Put out My perfect Genome Breed that is Bengals that are immune to toxins and poisons, but they can breed normally and are not immortal. Frogzombie36 :A guide would be ideal, and a genetic breed sounds good :) - Don 10:59, 11 August 2007 (UTC) ::I forgot to add i might not be able to put up the guide with school coming around but i will defiantly get that breed up there. I hope thats not an issue. Oh and how will i be able to post the things on the site? Frogzombie36 :::There will be website logins for all volunteers - Don 18:57, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Hey, I dunno if you really wan't people popping up and offering help at such a late stage, but I've got quite a bit of spare time on my hands these days. Dunno what I could really do to help, as I'm completely graphically inept, and as far writing all I have to offer is a possible re-haul of those awful old tutorials I wrote way back. I could probably deal with something CAOS wise, as I may be very out of practice, but it's a pretty simple language when it comes to it, right? Anyway, anything I can do, let me know, preferably by email - GameFreak 01:42, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :Its never too late to sign up, and any new/updated tutorials would be extremely useful - Don 11:05, 11 August 2007 (UTC) I'm new to the community, so feel free to refuse me, but I would love to write stories and make graphics with my noob photoshop skills, and can possibly do interveiws and write articles. I've also transferred the C2 fluffy norns by Alien to C3 for my own use, but I stole the body data files and egg layer agents from the C3 Emerald norns and to be honest did nothing more than change the sprites. I also don't have permission from Alien to host them. If someone could help me out with all those problems I could submit them, along with the RocketFoot Chi-Chis which i'm about to start work on. Let me know by email (Jai.StreetRat@Googlemail.com) or by some alternate form of contact (IMVU, perhaps?) if i'm in. I'm going to be away from the 14th to the 21st which might complicate things a little, but I'll do all I can to be of assistance. -RatChild 13:28, 11 August 2007 (GMT) :Hello and welcome RatChild :) Stories would definitely be great, and we're still in need or more page graphics and illustrations! You could email Alien and ask for permission to make the breed available for C3? The RocketFoot Chi-Chis also sound interesting :) - Don 13:19, 11 August 2007 (UTC) ::I've decided what I'll do with the rocketfoot ChiChis and Fluffy Norn sprites. Are there any genetic engineerers out there who want new sprites for their norns as well? You can use some of mine. Hey, umm.. I would deffinetly be interested in helping out! I can do adoptions, Wolfing Runs, News, Updates and differnt kinds of articles... is there way I can contact you? -freak_breeder. :That's great! News is going to be soo vital so if you can do that it would be brilliant!!! What sort of articles would you be interested in doing? :) I always check here but my email is admin (at) amberrz.net - Don 20:45, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I could always do arcticals about upcoming events or agents/breeds. Or anything really... I could also do articles about issues, or websites. I am greatly interested. So keep me updated- freak_breeder :::Okay, cool! - Don 13:03, 18 August 2007 (UTC) If I manage to finish a promotional banner or two before Sunday, do you want me to upload them to an image hosting server and post them in the forums so people can use them, or would you rather I just send them to you so you can reveal them when you want to? Officer 1BDI 03:13, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :Ooo, now that would be cool. Either would be great :) - Don 13:03, 18 August 2007 (UTC) ::I have at least one or two (possibly more depending on time) that I would like to contribute. How do we go about getting contributor access? clohse 18 August 2007 (UTC) :::I am currently putting together a list of all our volunteers and their usernames at the website, and am enabling people's staff access rights one at a time - Don 21:52, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Um this is frogzombie36 how do i post my breed up there ? :That option will be available very soon! - Don 21:52, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::I'm also confused about posting, but of a different sort. I already have an account on the site (must have been from when I signed up last year), and I see that I have the option to upload news and such, but I can't seem to make any forum posts. I also don't see where volunteers who weren't invovled last year can register for the site. Officer 1BDI 14:29, 20 August 2007 (UTC) :The forums will be online tomorrow, and there is a 'Register' link on the Members page at the moment, but I could add an extra link in on the login page as well for clarity - Don 21:52, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Um again i kinda need to know how to post my breed i logged in but there seems to be no way to add anything on there also it kinda seems barren wheres all the new stuff and banners ?????Frogzombie36 :That will all be enabled as each volunteer gains their access rights - Don 21:52, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Hi I am Norner, I can handle a lot of admin stuff plus I can come up with some ideas for new projects. :Brilliant! Don 21:52, 22 August 2007 (UTC) I made a Genetic Breed and am working on getting an Egg Agent made of it. And another project that I can't tell you guys about until I release it...'tis worth the wait, though. ~Lone--Wanderer :Excellent! - Don 21:05, 28 August 2007 (UTC) If it's not too late, I'd like to join too. I can make a breed or two. :) - Erling :That would be fanastic! - Don 21:05, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Any way we would know if are staff levels are activated? - Frogzombie36 :Due to some webhost issues, they should all be active by this weekend. Those who post their usernames in the serction below will be added first - Don 21:27, 12 September 2007 (UTC) i would like to do something because i feel that the creatures comunity is slowly dieing and i dont like that. by the way don im grubz25 from yahoo remeber? --Rocks25Rocks 15:54, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :oh i can do c3/dockingstation wolfing runs just tell me what to do caus ei kinda forgot what a wolfing run is exactly :) and i can do a 3d logo od banner if you want i just need a reference. don email me at Grubz5@gmail.com and tell what you want for the wolfing run and graphics. Thanks! --Rocks 16:03, 12 September 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, I remember you! Hello! :) A wolflin run will be great. I try and contact you asap - Don 21:27, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Just wanted to say I still want to be a part of this. And how do I post so I get the time and date as well as my username to show up?-Grendel Man :Brila! and if you mean when you post here, you manage that but typing nowiki- Don 19:53, 30 September 2007 (UTC)/nowiki to sign your name and time - Don 19:53, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Hey, Don. I don't know if you read my PM on the GWD forums, but I have no clue how to link to my username, here. Yay for being a noob. lol. Erling :Just head over to here http://www.creatures.org.uk/ccsf2007/members.php - Don 19:53, 30 September 2007 (UTC) hey don you never contacted me. im waiting --Rocks 15:07, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :oops sorry don i didnt know you wanted me to post my username for the ccsf, anyway here it is: Rocks25 please email me at Grubz5@gmail.com and tell me what you want for the wolfing run. and remember i kinda frogot exactly what a wolfing run is but just refresh my memory and i will do one --Rocks 15:16, 18 September 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll drop you an email tomorrow, and don't forget to check out the members page - Don 19:53, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ---- Please post above this line if you wish to volunteer CCSF Volunteers Summary List Name (CCSF-Username): Contribution(s) : Minisauron (minisauron): Arimeides Starter Kit CCSF Edition : Frogzombie36 : Perfect norn genome : RatChild : Rocketfoot norn and C3 Fluffy norn sprite sets : Poopster : Advertising banners and fan-fic Reference: *Thread at Gameware forums *Thread at Creatures Caves forums *Thread at Albia 2000 forums German: *Thread at Mummy's Creatures Forum *Thread at Amanora's Creatures Board *Thread at Creatures Unlimited Forum Ideas and Suggestions The theme for this Festival will be Community, so what sort of ideas could we incorporate and what events should we hold? - Don 10:05, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :You defiantly need to have drawing and writing contests again. I didn't really like how no one besides the judges saw the entries the past two years, so maybe entries could all be up on the website and all members of the community could judge/vote for them. I just had this really neat idea that I'd love to do, but I'm not sure if I have time. Members of the community would send in what they think they'd look like and 'what they would be doing in the norn meso' as a norn/grendel/ettin. I could then take all the submissions, use the Nornimator to make and pose everyone, and add them into a screenshot of an empty norn meso. I think it would be a very interesting thing to see XD - Poopster :Those sound like excellent ideas. I'll look into that! :) - Don 21:52, 22 August 2007 (UTC)